ultrafandomcom-20200223-history
Ultraman (Neo Frontier Space World)
1= |-| 2= The Neo Frontier Space World version of is an Ultra Warrior who somehow didn't have a relation to the Ancient Giants of Light, but is only seen helping Ultraman Tiga fight Yanakargi. History Ultraman Tiga In the year 1965, the hero Ultraman chased the evil monster Yanakargi to Earth and sealed him away in a lake. Meeting Eiji Tsuburaya, he gave him a stone called the Ultra Star, which could summon him no matter where he was in the universe. Following Charija into the past, Daigo of GUTS was too late to stop the evil monster from being freed by its master. The alien controlled the beast and it started to destroy a town until Daigo transformed into Ultraman Tiga. He started to fight, however, the monster was too powerful for him. Yanakargi grabbed him, and started to siphon Tiga's energy, but before Tiga would die, Tsuburaya used the Ultra Star to conjure a red flying orb which struck the monster. The red orb transformed to reveal it was actually Ultraman. Ultraman restored Ultraman Tiga's energy and both used their signature beams to defeat the beast. Before Ultraman left, he saluted Ultraman Tiga, a salutation that connected both universes. Tsuburaya who watched everything and had told his writer about his first encounter with Ultraman went on to create the series that saved his company from going under and kept it going strong well into Daigo's time. Profile Stats *'Height': 40 m *'Weight': 35,000 t (Earth gravitation) Abilities *'Travel Sphere': Similar to his original counterpart, he can create an energy sphere covered in red light for transportation purposes. *'Seal': He can create a seal to imprison the monster Yanakagi in a lake. * : Like his original counterpart, this Ultraman can also transfer his energy to other Ultras. Used to restore Ultraman Tiga's strength. *'Size Change': Ultraman can turn himself human sized and back to giant sized. Ultraman Tiga Ultraman Flash Travel.png|Travel Sphere Ultraman Tiga Ultraman Energy Exposure.gif|Ultra Charge Techniques Special *'Specium Ray': When Ultraman puts his arms in a plus (+) sign, with his right arm vertical and his left one horizontal, he can fire a powerful beam from his right vertical hand that can destroy monsters in one hit. Ultraman Tiga Ultraman Specium Ray.png|Specium Ray Combination *'Combo Ray': Ultraman can combine his Specium Ray with Tiga's Zepellion Ray. It was powerful to destroy Yanakargi. Ultraman Tiga Ultraman Combo Ray.gif|Combo Ray Gallery Ultraman's first appearance (in Tiga).png|Ultraman's first appearance Ultraman introduces himself to Eiji Tsuburaya.png|Ultraman introduces himself Tsuburaya and Ultraman.png Ultraman gives Ultra Star for Eiji.png|Ultraman gives the Ultra Star to Eiji Tsuburaya Ultraman arrives (Tiga).png Ultraman in Tiga.png 141143696582.jpg Ultraman (Tiga Universe 3).png|Ultraman and Tiga after finishing off Yanakargi Tiga_ultraman_hand_shake.png|Tiga and Ultraman shake hands 1513326_10201455778466262_1272058854_n.jpg|Ultraman and Tiga Tiga, Eiji & Ultraman.png Ultraman before flies away.png|Ultraman before flying away Trivia *This is the first instance of an Ultra Warrior who is an alternate counterpart to an Ultra Warrior from the World of the Land of Light. *His surprising appearance in episode 49 was purposely made to celebrate the 30th anniversary of the Ultra Series. However, given the fact that he appeared in Tiga's universe, he remains a separate character. *Ultraman's grunts are a high-pitch version of the Showa universe's Ultraman. *Issei Futamata, the voice of Ultraman, is also the narrator of Ultraman Tiga. This eventually foreshadows Yuji Machi, Tiga's voice actor to narrate the succeeding series Ultraman Dyna. Category:Ultraman Tiga Category:Ultras Category:Ultra Warriors Category:Heisei Ultras Category:Counterparts Category:Allies Category:Ultraman Tiga Characters